Proof of life-Soundless Voice
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: En medio de la nieve. Una tragedia que se desata, siendo demostrada mediante una triste cancion que al intentar separarlos solo los hace unirse aun mas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, si fuese mio, el Keync [Keith y Lync] ó Spync [Spectra y Lync] ó en su defecto el KeithxLyncxSpectra seria una pareja oficial u_u**

**Nombre de la cancion: Proof of Life  
**

**Cantante: Rin y Len Kagamine  
**

**Pareja(s): Keith/Lync**

******Advertencias: Mencion de yaoi, Muerte de personaje**

* * *

**El suave susurrar ~del viento invernal  
me comienza a estremecer ~cuando empieza a soplar**

Camino con cuidado, un paso tras otro con suma delicadeza, tengo miedo de que este viento que acaricia mi rostro de forma dulce me vaya a derribar en cualquier instante, me tumbe y ya no me logre levantar. Tengo miedo.

**Tu aliento gélido~ se empieza a dibujar  
cada vez más blanco al exhalar  
**

Respiro y exhalo con dificultad, no le puedo pedir mucho a esta vida y se de antemano que es mi problema estar aquí en este momento, después de todo nadie me dijo que podía salir de donde me encontraba. Continuo mi camino, y noto como el aire que exhalo es de color blanco, al igual que el paisaje por el que camino con dificultad. Sé que no debes tardar en llegar, a su vez, que no debe tardar en nevar, me alegra no estar lejos de mi destino.

**Es la estación del año en que me empiezo a marchitar  
Y esperar la primavera me da á~nimos  
mientras mi vida se mantiene~ en una espiral  
Soy como un capullo en flor~ anhelando florecer  
**

Finalmente eh llegado a mi destino… Un parque… Los columpios están en su totalidad helados y cubiertos de nieve, pero eso no me impide sentarme en ellos. Los demás juegos están en iguales o peores condiciones, pero no me importa.

Comienzo a balancearme, y noto el lugar… Tan solo…

**Mi destino -es desolador  
eso yo lo sé muy bien  
pero me~ aferro a mi existencia  
Tengo tanto por vivir**

Sólo espero dejar huella  
Una prueba de mi vida  
Sólo quiero demostrar ~que tengo aún...tanto por dar

Durante mucho tiempo de mi vida había tenido que estar solo, recibiendo visitas contadas, unas eran falsas, mas falsas que otra cosa, y unas pocas, entre todo el montón, eran verdaderas.

¿Quién Soy? ¿Qué me ah pasado? ¿Por qué tengo estos pensamientos?

Bueno, me llamo Lync Volan… Y estoy enfermo, es inútil que los doctores y el mundo entero me mientan, se que moriré, por eso tengo este tipo de pensamientos… Siempre había estado solo, sin embargo, cuando "El" apareció en mi vida, comencé a aferrarme a mi triste existencia, comencé a desear permanecer más tiempo en este mundo… Desee demostrarle al mundo que no soy tan frágil, que aun tengo mucho que dar, quería demostrar… Que podía vivir… Y dejar una huella en mi vida, en este mundo, no por mí, no por mis padres… "Por El" quien llego y me salvo, fue directo y me mostro la realidad… Y me enseño a desear.

**Te supli~co no cantar una triste canción  
Lo que menos necesito~ es deprimirme más  
Mientras siga a tu lado yo...sólo quiero sonreír  
y cantar una canción~ que me ayude a ser feliz**

Con su llegada cambiaron muchas cosas, principalmente por el hecho de que no era mi amigo en un principio, simplemente lo conocí al ser el hijo del doctor que me atiende, y que por alguna razón que aun no logro descifrar, él también se intereso en mi expediente, y posteriormente, en mi.

El me enseño a volver a reír, a sonreír, a intentar ser feliz, el me impulso a demostrar de nuevo todas aquellas emociones que se habían ido desmoronando con el tiempo… El me ayudo a volver a ser feliz… Keith… Ese es su nombre, la persona que me ah ayudado…

Keith Clay

**El tiempo ya pasó~ y pude entender  
que mis sentimientos nunca los conocerás  
Me siento incapaz~ de expresar esta emoción  
Aún así mi corazón~ estará unido a ti**

Poco a poco el tiempo transcurre, por cada latido de corazón el tiempo avanza, sin dar tregua a nada. Plantas, animales, incluso nosotros las personas sucumbimos lentamente hacia lo que solemos llamar destino, que no es otra cosa más que la vida misma.

El chirrido del columpio haciendo eco en el parque, llama la atención de la persona rubia de ojos azules que noto a lo lejos… Ve como me levante del columpio –razón por la que el mismo hizo el chirrido- y aun estando a la lejanía, aun cuando hay demasiado espacio dividiéndonos, soy capaz de notar su preocupación en sus ojos mirándome directamente.

Por alguna razón veo de un momento a otro como su rostro parece contraerse en dolor, preocupación… Y por alguna otra razón, siento que voy cayendo a causa de la gravedad, sintiendo al final frio… Mucho frio…

**Todo se ha oscurecido...  
Ya no escucho tu sonido...  
Tengo miedo...  
y siento frío...  
Quiero oír tu voz...  
**

"_¿Dónde estás Keith?... No puedo ver nada, quiero que estés aquí… Keith, quiero oír tu voz por favor… Siento… Siento demasiado frio, siento que la nieve tal vez ah empezado a caer ya… Tengo miedo Keith… ¿Dónde estás?"_

**(Dime qué te duele, por favor  
Dime que me escuchas, por favor  
Aquí a tu lado estoy  
No pienso dejarte ir)**

Jamás me decías nada… Siempre me sonreías, aun cuando sintieras dolor mientras te inyectaban las medicinas, tú siempre me mostrabas una sonrisa en tu rostro, aun cuando tus ojos estuvieran bañados en frías lágrimas.

-¡Lync! ¡Despierta!- desesperado, Keith sostenía el cuerpo de Lync quien poseía los ojos entre abiertos, opacados, poco a poco los copos de nieve empezaban a caer- ¡Lync! ¡Aquí estoy!

**Todo se comienza a esfumar  
La conciencia empiezo a perder  
Pero tu sonrisa me~ la llevaré  
junto a mí**

"_Poco a poco pierdo la vista, no logro enfocar bien que es lo que tengo enfrente, mas bien, no sé qué es lo que tengo… Poco a poco pierdo la noción del tiempo y del lugar donde me encuentro…_

_Sin embargo_

_El día que me sonreíste vino a mi mente, junto a todos los demás momentos que pasamos juntos, aquellos momentos en los que reíamos…_

_Intento sonreír, hago un esfuerzo por sonreír, y me acuerdo de tu sonrisa, de tu amable y esperanzadora sonrisa, aquella que me impulso a continuar adelante, y me doy cuenta, que pase lo que pase, siempre tendré presente una cosa importante sobre ti, en mi memoria._

_**Tu sonrisa**_

**(No me dejes solo, por favor  
Pues no te podré seguir  
Después de todo los dos  
somos almas gemelas, ¿no es así?)  
**

-¡Despierta! ¡Por favor!- rogaba Keith, abrazando a Lync, y notando como por breves minutos y por alguna razón, había sonreído- ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Te lo ruego!

Sentía los ojos acuosos, la simple idea de perder a su ángel… Era simplemente aterradora, odiaba pensar en la posibilidad de perderlo, siempre lo había echo… ¿Por qué?... Porque si él se iba no lo podría seguir y eso no debía suceder

-¡Lync! ¡Tú lo dijiste! ¡Me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos!- por un momento se tranquilizo y sonrió, empezando a llorar, su boca temblaba, pero aun lograba hablar con normalidad- Después de todo… Somos almas gemelas, ¿No es asi?

**Por favor, sigue cantando una canción feliz  
Aunque te sientas triste ~y lleno de dolor  
**

"_Keith… Nunca logre decírtelo, pero… Aun cuando sabia que es lo que podía pasar conmigo, debí de haberte dicho en un momento que no te preocuparas, que yo estaría bien… Y que mejor, demostraras una sonrisa… Para que no demostraras como realmente te sientes"_

**(La nieve apilándose  
consume lentamente tu figura y su color  
y nada puedo hacer más que abrazarte con dolor)**

-Maldición-

Exclamo Keith, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, podía sentir el frio aire calándole el rostro –sobre todo por el agua salada que corría por sus mejillas- a su vez, era capaz de ver en ciertas ocasiones como los copos de nieve continuaban cayendo, como estos parecían querer consumir el cuerpo entre sus brazos que poco a poco se estaba congelado… Y no podía hacer nada… Nada…

_**Más que abrazarlo con dolor y envuelto en lágrimas.**_

**Te juro que estaré ahí~ para siempre junto a ti  
Dejaré mi corazón  
**

"_Yo jamás me iré…"_

**(Si es posible, por favor  
quisiera volverte a escuchar  
Una vez más)**

_-"Si solo una vez más… Pudiera verte sonreír, reír… Llamarme por mi nombre… Solo una vez mas"-_ suplicaba Keith en su mente, ya que su garganta se había cerrado de un momento a otro.

Para estar juntos los dos

"_**Quisiera/Para**__**estar juntos los dos"**_

**No me sien-to sola pues~ te tengo junto a mí  
Y aunque ya no te puedo ver~ y no te puedo oír  
siento aún tus manos cálidas~ que me estrechan con amor  
Tus latidos pueden expresar: "Para siempre te amaré"**

"_Finalmente vuelvo a sentir y a escuchar algo, y me doy cuenta que no estoy solo, se que quien me sostiene en estos momentos eres tu, se que estas aquí, aun cuando ya no puedo abrir mis ojos y mirarte, o no me lleguen tus palabras, se que eres tu, quien me abraza y trata de darme calor._

_Puedo escuchar tus latidos… Siento lo que me quieren decir… Escuchar eso, de tu corazón… Me hace sentir aun más feliz"_

**Te supli~co no cantar una triste canción  
(Trata de escucharme por favor, quiero verte sonreír)**

**.  
Lo que menos necesito~ es deprimirme más  
(Tu piel va perdiendo su calor, y empiezas a dormir)  
**

**.**

**Mientras siga a tu lado yo~ sólo quiero sonreír  
(Si pudieras escuchar cuánto te amo pero ya~ nunca lo sabrás)**

**.  
y cantar una canción~ que me ayude a ****ser**** feliz  
Antes del momento de partir~ para ti voy a cantar  
Sobre todo tengo que decir~te...  
Gracias, mi amor**

"_No estés triste, por favor…"_

**-Lync…-susurro de nuevo acariciando el rostro ya dormido del menor- Sonríe… Por favor…**

"_No quiero que estés triste por mi culpa, eso solo me entristece"_

**-Lync- el abrazo se hace más fuerte, sus ojos lloran mas, pues la piel ya pálida de nacimiento del peli rosa, poco a poco se hace aun mas blanca y pierde calor más rápido, y probablemente el sueño lo comienza a arrastra-…Conejito…**

"_Me lamento de no habértelo dicho, ¡Te amo!... Pero es imposible, no podrías oírme decirte, por más que lo repita… Aun asi lo diré, que te amo, te amo tanto, ¡Te amo!"_

**-Despierta… Para que veas de nuevo las flores… Para que rías… Para que seas feliz- el rubio finalmente noto, como aun cuando ya hubiese perdido todo su calor, cuando ya su corazón se hubiese detenido, como su rostro mostraba una sonrisa… Aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba- Lync… Te amo**

"_-Gracias… Mi amor-"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, si fuese mio, el Keync [Keith y Lync] ó Spync [Spectra y Lync] ó en su defecto el KeithxLyncxSpectra seria una pareja oficial u_u**

**Nombre de la cancion: ****Soundless Voice**  


**Cantante: Rin y Len Kagamine  
**

**Pareja(s): Keith/Lync**

******Advertencias: Mencion de yaoi, Muerte de personaje**

* * *

**De noche en la fría ciudad  
el silencio reina  
y ha comenzado a nevar**

Camino con prisa, pero con cuidado de no resbalar con el hielo, me han avisado que desapareciste de qué habitación en el hospital y eso, no es bueno. Miro el cielo nuevamente, y después las calles. Hace demasiado frio, y eso es malo, las calles están solas asi que el silencio es lo único que llena el vacío, y lo peor, es que dentro de poco comenzara a nevar.

**Extendí las manos para sentir  
esos copos de nieve cayendo y derritiéndose  
Y ahora entiendo**

Ya empieza a caer la nieve al final… Extiendo mis manos sin guantes, ni nada que los proteja, y los siento… Siento como se quedan en mis manos y debido al calor que emanan, se derriten… Y me doy cuenta de algo horrible, y me siento mal, me siento miserable…

Y deseo morir.

**Esta vida es tan corta  
Como nieve  
en mis manos  
Y ése fue tu caso**

La vida es corta, demasiado corta. Como la nieve que está cayendo en mis manos, e inesperadamente… Me acuerdo de ti, de lo que fue de y lo que te ocurrió. Lo que la vida, de forma injusta te ah preparado. Entonces reanudo mi camino más rápido que antes, con la esperanza viva de aun encontrarte bien…

**Con una sonrisa de dolor  
trato de consolarte pero ya no escuchas mi voz  
No puedes oír**

Te tengo entre mis brazos… Solo te vi caer de lado cuando te levantaste del columpio, ni una palabra alcance a decir…

De una u otra manera intento sonreír, trato de tranquilizarte o tranquilizarme a mí, realmente no se qué hacer en este momento en donde me siento tan perdido… Intento llamarte, no una, no dos, sino varias veces, pero no eres capaz ya de oírme.

Dime qué te duele, por favor  
Dime que me escuchas, por favor  
Aquí a tu lado estoy  
No pienso dejarte ir

Jamás me decías nada… Siempre me sonreías, aun cuando sintieras dolor mientras te inyectaban las medicinas, tú siempre me mostrabas una sonrisa en tu rostro, aun cuando tus ojos estuvieran bañados en frías lágrimas.

-¡Lync! ¡Despierta!- desesperado, Keith sostenía el cuerpo de Lync quien poseía los ojos entre abiertos, opacados, poco a poco los copos de nieve empezaban a caer- ¡Lync! ¡Aquí estoy!  
**  
No me dejes solo, por favor  
Pues no te podré seguir  
Después de todo los dos  
somos almas gemelas, ¿no es así?**

-¡Despierta! ¡Por favor!- rogaba Keith, abrazando a Lync, y notando como por breves minutos y por alguna razón, había sonreído- ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Te lo ruego!

Sentía los ojos acuosos, la simple idea de perder a su ángel, era simplemente aterradora, odiaba pensar en la posibilidad de perderlo, siempre lo había hecho… ¿Por qué?... Porque si él se iba no lo podría seguir y eso no debía suceder

-¡Lync! ¡Tú lo dijiste! ¡Me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos!- por un momento se tranquilizo y sonrió, empezando a llorar, su boca temblaba, pero aun lograba hablar con normalidad- Después de todo… Somos almas gemelas, ¿No es asi?

**La nieve apilándose  
consume lentamente tu figura y color  
y nada puedo hacer más que abrazarte con dolor**

-Maldición-

Exclamo Keith, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, podía sentir el frio aire calándole el rostro –sobre todo por el agua salada que corría por sus mejillas- a su vez, era capaz de ver en ciertas ocasiones como los copos de nieve continuaban cayendo, como estos parecían querer consumir el cuerpo entre sus brazos que poco a poco se estaba congelado… Y no podía hacer nada… Nada…

_Más que abrazarlo con dolor y envuelto en lágrimas._

Si es posible, por favor  
quisiera volverte a escuchar  
Una vez más  
(Sólo una vez...quiero oír tu voz~ otra vez)  
llamándome

-"Si solo una vez más… Pudiera verte sonreír, reír… Llamarme por mi nombre… Solo una vez mas"- suplicaba Keith en su mente, ya que su garganta se había cerrado de un momento a otro.  
**  
Tus ojos perdieron su color  
Ya no brillan  
ni me miran  
Se ven vacíos**

Note tus ojos en un principio, se vieron vacios, desenfocados, ya no mostraban aquel hermoso azul del que me enamore, ya no lograban brillar y tampoco podía reflejarme en ellos. Todo lo veía oscuro en tus bellos ojos azules, de los cuales siempre me cautivaba cada vez que los veía.

**En este instante inmóvil  
sólo la nieve sigue cayendo sobre los dos  
Arrullándote  
**

La nieve continua cayendo sin tregua alguna, sonrió agriamente, no me moveré por nada del mundo, en este momento lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado. Aun cuando esta nieve probablemente este amenazando con cubrirnos, no importa, si me cubre contigo seré feliz…

Pero noto, como en lugar de llevarnos a los dos, solo te esta arrullando, cada vez más, y te aleja de mi.

**Tu piel va perdiendo su calor  
Va desvaneciéndose tu voz  
Tengo miedo de que no  
te pueda retener  
**

Al verte ciento que el miedo me inunda rápidamente, te posiciono lentamente en la nieve solo por un instante para quitarme la chamarra rápidamente y de igual manera te vuelvo a tomar entre mis brazos mientras te cobijo con ella. No me importa el frio, si muero aquí a tu lado, moriré feliz… Pero, prefiero alejar estos pensamientos, y de forma inútil, continúo llamándote una y otra vez, sin miedo alguno a desgastar tu nombre.

**Trata de escucharme, por favor  
Quiero verte sonreír  
Ya todas mis lágrimas perdí  
¿Cómo voy a poder llorarte así?**

Ya no puedo más, te ruego que abras los ojos, te lloro, te imploro… Lo hago por un rato, te abrazo fuerte y de un momento a otro, puedo sentir como es posible que ya no me salen las lágrimas.

Las eh perdido todas.

Ya no puedo llorarte más. ¡De qué forma puedo estar asi contigo sin llorar! ¡Me siento solo! ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡Quiero que te quedes a mi lado! ¡Por favor! ¡Escúchame!

Si es posible, por favor  
pido a un poder divino que se lleve mi voz  
y se la otorgue a quien más amo, que  
te la de a ti

Oírte es lo que más anhelo, llamarme por mi nombre de cualquier forma o manera por cualquier cosa deseo que me llames, que digas algo, lo que sea… Si existiese algún poder que me permitiera darle mi voz a quien más amo… Oh mi vida si es posible… Lo usaría de inmediato en ti… Solo contigo, para que puedas decir mi nombre y me digas aquello que prometiste, me dirías de nuevo que iríamos al parque en primavera… ¡Oh aunque fueras sin mi!

Si sobrevivías este invierno, el cual prometiste sobrevivir.

**Este mundo no es igual sin ti  
y si es inevitable que lo tengas que dejar  
(Quisiera dejar~lo junto a ti)**

**Contigo llévame  
**

No podre vivir sin ti, es el razonamiento más lógico al que llega mi mente. Te miro aparentemente dormir entre mis brazos, y sonrió con tristeza, ya que noto como unos copos de nieve se pegan a tu rostro y tardan más en derretirse, debido a tu falta de calor corporal.

¡No te dejare ir solo! Iré contigo, a donde quiera que te vayas…

Me recuesto en el frio suelo cubierto con nieve, te acuesto a mi lado y te abrazo, siento como me voy empapando por los copos de nieve que cada vez caen más rápido, siento frio… Pero solo me basta verte para sonreír…

Llévame contigo.

**(Nevando aún...nevando aún...sobre los dos)**

Si pudieras escuchar~ cuánto te amo  
pero ya no lo podrás oír  
Y nuestro mundo tan perfecto  
se acerca a su fin

-Te amo-

Susurro Keith, débil junto al oído del peli rosa, aun sabiendo que ya no lo puede oír, no puede evitar continuar diciéndolo, y seguir deseando que su mundo perfecto nunca llegue a su fin, que aquel pequeño mundo que había podido crear a su lado no desaparezca, ya que después de tantos años, había logrado ser feliz… Y ahora… Justamente ahora…

**Y por más que grito, ni tu voz  
ni tu presencia volverán nunca más a mí**

Ahhhhhhhh

Te lo pido, por favor  
nieve, no dejes de caer  
y llévame también

**El mundo es un lugar vacío y triste sin su voz  
**

"_Siento los parpados pesados… Y el frio finalmente se ah desvanecido… Realmente no quiero estar aquí si tu te vas, en este mundo vacio, triste y carente de sentimientos reales como los que tu me mostraste._

_Deseo que la nieve caiga para siempre, y que nos cubra a los dos totalmente, para irnos juntos…"_

**Esta miserable voz  
ya ha perdido su sonido desde que te...  
fuiste tú...**


End file.
